


Dream of Me Again

by thicckonic



Category: ikon
Genre: F/M, The Junhoe she will encounter on the dream is not an idol, but iKON exists in real life, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicckonic/pseuds/thicckonic
Summary: Junhoe, a member of your favorite boy group, appeared and accompanied you in your dream. He grew attached to you that he even wished for you to stay dreaming.So just when you're about to wake up, he asked you to promise him that you'll come back to him.Will you find your way back?





	1. Chapter 1

At first it was all pitch black.

 

Then the next I saw, I was standing in a middle of a crowd. People were running all the way infront. And me? I was just standing there, getting slightly pushed by the people passing by. I was confused with what I was seeing.

 

Where am I?

 

It seems like there's a show? The people who were running were all ready to fight just to stand on the barricade spot.

 

Should I also run all the way there? What if it's an iKON show? Or Red Velvet? Or maybe Twice? I've always wanted to attend their shows, damn.

 

Why am I even here anyway? Am I dreaming?

 

It does seem like it. Since, I don't remember how I got in here. Maybe, this is a start of a dream?

 

 

I became aware that I'm dreaming? Holy shit.

 

Being aware of it, means that I have the ability to control it, right?

 

Okay first, I'm in a show. So uhmm, I need to think. What do I need to have? A lightstick? No, I don't know who's gonna perform. A friend? No, my irl friend doesn't even like attending shows like this.

 

That's it! A camera.

 

I squinted my eyes, trying to concentrate. I mentally laughed at myself. Really? Am I seriously trying to summon a camera to appear in my hands?

 

And so it happened.

 

Suddenly, I felt a weight on my neck. I looked down to check what it was. It's a camera. The strap was hanging on my neck and the camera was resting just below my chest.

 

What the kind of sorcery is this.

 

As I was trying to find out how this camera works, I walked around to find a perfect spot for me to stay. Where I can perfectly see the stage. I decided to sit on the benches so that my eye level would be higher than the crowd infront of me.

 

I sat there as I fan myself because of the heat.

 

God I'm so thirsty.

 

I should get myself some water.

 

I saw a vendor walking around selling bottles of water. I stood up so I could approach him to buy one- wait. Why not just summon a bottle of water again? Obviously I don't need to buy one when I'm practically the boss in this dream.

 

"Hey, I think you need this." A voice spoke behind me that made me turn my head to look up.

 

What the hell.

 

It's Junhoe. Junhoe from iKON. I almost chocked myself with my own spit when I saw him, leaning on his seat behind me as he casually reach out the water bottle to offer it to me.

 

I was completely frozen. I think it lasted for a good 2 seconds until I finally realized that his hands might be tired from holding the water bottle, so I snapped myself out of trance to quickly reach out my hand to accept it.

 

"Thank you very much. I really needed that." I said as I try to open it while Junhoe watches me.

 

But the cap wasn't cooperating. It won't open what the hell! I tried harder to twist the cap with full force but it still wouldn't open. Why am I weak? As far as I can remember, I'm not like this in real life.

 

I guess Junhoe's presence is making me weak. I'm seriously shaking! A god is behind me and his name is Koo Junhoe. He's the guy I always tweet about before I go to sleep. He has the voice of an angel that makes me cry whenever he hits high notes. Specially in their song Climax? Yes that song is the bitch. I was already in tears when Hanbin started rapping. And when Junhoe started singing- I was in a crying mess.

 

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Junhoe laugh behind me while he lowered himself to sit beside me.

 

I held my breath as I wait for his next move. He flopped himself on the sit beside me and our sides almost touched.

 

OUR SIDES ALMOST TOUCHED THE FUCK. I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE.

 

Okay, I was overreacting.

 

BUT OUR SIDES ALMOST TOUC-

 

"Here let me help you." He offered, cutting my thoughts again, as he reach out his hand, grabbing the water bottle in my hand, which is still shaking. I hope he doesn't notice it.

 

He twisted the cap effortlessly.

 

Yes Junhoe flex them biceps.

 

But— I thought I'm the boss this dream? Why can't I open the cap when I wanted to open it damn in!

 

"Thank you, Junhoe." I thanked him again before I chugged down the water he gave me. I saw his eyes widen after I talked.

 

Did I say something wrong?

 

"How did you know my name?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

 

I got quiet for a while.

 

So he doesn't know that I know him?

 

Isn't he famous in here?

 

Huh-

 

Holup, he's not famous? Then, where's the other iKON members? Does iKON even exist in this dream?

 

Ahaa, well that explains why people aren't recognizing him. I mean he's not even wearing a mask or cap, and he's wearing casual clothes.

 

"Uhmm, y-you have a name tag!" I made up an excuse. I almost shit myself when a name tag miraculously appeared on his right chest.

 

CAN I SCREAM-

 

"Oh." He muttered, as he touch his right chest to feel the name tag attached to his shirt. Junhoe laughed as he placed his hand on his nape.

 

"Then you? What's yours? It's unfair how you knew my name already just because I was weirdly wearing a name tag and you're not." He asked me, which made me chuckle.

 

"I'm (Y/N)." I introduced myself. My hand unconsciously reached out to shake his hands which he gladly accepted.

 

Suddenly, a music blasted which made the both of us jolt in surprise.

 

Kill This Love by BP is playing.

 

Blackpink, they're on the stage performing. ITS A BLACKPINK SHOW.

 

And Junhoe.. Junhoe is here to see Blackpink, oh my God my pinkon heart.

 

My hand unconsciously touched my chest in awe as I watch Junhoe jamming to Kill This Love.

 

"(Y/N)." He stopped dancing as he mention my name to get my attention.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Why don't you summon a Hammer Bong?" He asked me.

 

What the fuck. He wants me to summon a what now? How did he even knew that I can summon things?

 

"Uhm sorry what?" I asked in confusion as I blink my eyes repeatedly.

 

"I saw it earlier! How you made that camera suddenly appear on your neck. I swear to God! I almost fell from this bench upon seeing it."

 

I gave him a look. He leaned on his seat again, sighing.

 

"(Y/N) I know you." He spoke again. He turned serious as if he forgot that Blackpink is literally performing in front of our eyes.

 

"I thought you don't know my name-"

 

"No. I mean, I know that you're the dreamer here. And me? I'm just the lucky one in here to meet and talk to the dreamer."

 

"Woah there. So, the people around here, you guys are aware that you're in a dream?" I exclaimed as I felt my heart beat faster than usual.

 

"Well yes. But we don't know which one of us is the dreamer. I found out that it was you since I saw you closing your eyes and that camera appeared, which scared the hell out of me, but at the same time I also found it really cool."

 

I blinked as I process all Junhoe have said.

 

"So you mean I could summon the iKONs here and people wouldn't mind?" I blurted and Junhoe just sent me a look.

 

"What's an iKON?"

 

I gasped.

 

"Duuuude- you don't know?"

 

Junhoe just shook his head. Before I could answer, I started to wonder if the people here are aware that actual people who look like them are actually living with me in real life.

 

Wait, what if all of us here are also dreaming at the same time?!

 

Aah no no, I think not, since Junhoe said I'm the dreamer here, that means I'm the only one dreaming.

 

Okay, I'm starting to get confused.

 

Anyway, maybe I should just keep it to Junhoe that the Junhoe in real life is from iKON.

 

"iKON. Well, they are my favorite boy group. I like them so much and I've always wanted to meet them." I answered him. His mouth slightly open as he process what I just said.

 

"Ooh I don't know them." Junhoe shrugged. "But you can always introduce them to me!" He added making me roll my eyes to mock him.

 

Our attention was caught when the audience started screaming louder. We glanced at the stage again and saw the girls bow down as they finished their song.

 

"Hey did you know? That I've always wanted to perform like that." Junhoe said, leaning his head near mine, his mouth close to my ears so I could hear him clearly since the crowd was too loud.

 

Shit he's too close I might faint. His breath lingered on my ears as he spoke.

 

After he told me that, I looked at him with a smile. "Really?" I asked and he just sent me a nod.

 

Oh Junhoe if you only knew what you are in real life.


	2. Chapter 2

—

I took a bite on my burger as I look towards Junhoe laughing at his own story he was telling. Which I couldn't seem to understand. Now, he was talking about how he got scared when he was in Okinawa? I'm confused but I acted like I could understand him.

Wait- how did we get into here? Seconds later we were at BP's show and now we're in a fast food chain?

The last thing I could remember before I bit my burger was when Junhoe told me that he wanted to perform on stage.

I don't remember finishing the show and our way towards here. Did we ride a car? Or we just walked? I have no idea.

I looked around me, still confused with how did I got here.

"Hey (Y/N), are you alright?" Junhoe stopped talking as he noticed my confusion. He started to worry so he suddenly placed his hand on top of mine which caught my attention.

I found myself staring at our hands for 4 seconds until Junhoe called my name again.

"(Y/N)."

"Oh! I was.." I trailed off as I started to blink my eyes multiple times to get out of the trance I was in.

"I was just confused. I suddenly don't remember getting here? As if like there was a.. uhm.. a time lapse! Yes! Like there's a time lapse! The last thing I remembered was Blackpink's Kill This Love stage. Now, I don't know. I have no idea how I ended up eating this burger! Like, I don't even remember standing infront of the counter to order this or.. if I even payed for this! Ohmygod." I rambled, looking around rapidly like a lost child.

"Oh those.. time lapse.." Junhoe muttered as if he knew what I was talking about.

"Yes, are those really a thing here? In dreams? You also don't know how we got here?" I continued to ask, waiting for Junhoe to answer as I watch him think.

"Well, I don't know? Maybe for the dreamers? But for me, (Y/N), for my time, it's been two days since BP's show." Junhoe answered.

"Two days?! Then why are we wearing the same clo-" I stopped my sentence as I look down to check what I was wearing.

No way.

I swear, I was wearing a yellow shirt with jeans at the BP show and now I see myself wearing denim shorts and an off shoulder top, which I had no memory of putting on or even owning.

I can't even afford buying cute clothes, all I own in real life are white shirts and black leggings.

"This is insane. I don't know how I'm here. I felt like I time travelled." I said. My hands running through my hair in amusement.

"We're here on a date, (Y/N)." Junhoe said, which made my eyes widen.

What does he mean we're on a date? He just met me 2 days ago? And I met him 10 minutes ago- well technically I know Junhoe in real life, I am love with him and I'd definitely date him if I have a chance- but in this dream, we are.. dating already?

"We are dating?!" I exclaimed in shock which made Junhoe jump a bit in surprise.

Both of us were quiet for a while until Junhoe broke out in laughter as I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I was kidding, (Y/N). I just wanted to see how you'd react. HAHAHAHA." He continued to laugh, holding onto his stomach as I roll my eyes at him, unaware that there's a smile on my face.

"Screw you." I muttered with my arms crossed. Junhoe just sent me a cheeky smile. 

"Stop messing up with my mind, Koo Junhoe. Remember I'm the dreamer here, I can basically delete you." I jokingly threatened him as I point my finger towards him. Junhoe playfully raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh no, ma'am, please don't!" He dramatically acted, as he clasp both his hands together pleading.

We spent a good 2 minutes laughing, clowning each other. Aah this is really fun. I've never laughed like this in real life. 

The fact that I'm currently having fun with The Koo Junhoe, it made me even happier.

Then suddenly Junhoe's face went blank.

Oof, is Junhoe broken? Is he malfunctioning?

"I just realized, (Y/N)."

"What is it, Junhoe?" I asked him.

"You know my surname, (Y/N). You just mentioned it. Koo. It wasn't even written on the name tag I was wearing 2 days ago. How did you know?" He asked me, as he lean on the table in front of him, making the distance between our faces smaller.

I kept quiet and pursed my lips. 

"And- (Y/N) I was aware that you just summoned my name tag." He added, jokingly rolling his eyes

Wow, he caught me. 

"So let me ask you, do you know someone like me in real life, (Y/N)?"

Should I tell him? 

If I tell him, will it affect this dream? 

I hope not. 

I hope nothing happens. 

I hope my time with Junhoe will just continue. 

I honestly got scared for a moment when I realized that there's a small part of me hoping that I won't ever wake up from this dream. 

That's basically me wishing to delete myself in the real world. 

Shit, goosebumps. 

But no, of course, I need to live lol. 

"I know someone.. like you." I finally answered him.

"You do?! Really? Wooow. I can't believe it. I actually.. I actually exist?" Junhoe said, covering his mouth as he starts fumbling on his seat. 

"Well yeah. But in real life, you don't know me.." I trailed off realizing how sad that statement was. 

Only a fangirl can relate. 

"Oh yeah? What am I like? Am I a college student? Do I have a part time job? Do I have a girlfriend? or..." He gasped in between. "or a boyfriend?" He asked questions continuously. 

"Junhoe. No. You're an idol, and.. I don't know if you're dating? The public doesn't know. Who knows? Maybe you're secretly dating?" I explained to him. 

He froze on his spot. 

"I'm an idol!?" 

"No wonder why I felt like I was meant to be on a stage! I mean, whenever I see a stage, I can imagine myself performing in it, but not individually, it's like I can imagine myself with a group!" Junhoe added, grabbing his drink from the table to take a sip. Meanwhile, I just watched him think of other questions he could ask. 

"Am I in a group?" He asked again. 

"Yes, you are from iKON." 

"Oooh! Wait, that's the group you told me that liked so much right? Ooooh, am I your bias? Tell me I am!" Junhoe said in full confidence. 

I swear to God if he continues being this cute, I might as well consider myself dead in real life and stay in this dream for good. 

"No, you're not my bias, Junhoe." I said with a blank expression, which made him sulk on his seat. 

Because you literally can't have a bias on iKON, duh. 

"You're kidding." Junhoe mumbled, making me snort because of his cuteness. 

"I swear! Once you see the other members, you really can't choose a bias." I defended. 

"Is that so?" Junhoe smirked.

Okay that smirk, please. That's my weakness. 

"Then let me prove something to you. Before you wake up, I'll make sure that you'll finally have your choice and that would be me- or I guess, the real life me." 

He looked so hot saying that. I honestly forgot how to breathe. 

I think it looked obvious since I practically gasped for air after holding my breath for like 10 seconds. 

"Let's make the most of the time while you're here. Now that I'm aware that I am someone you adore in real life, let me make this your best dream ever." 

All I can do right now is smile to be honest. I don't know what to say. I mean I want to scream at the top of my lungs.. but that would probably scare Junhoe off. 

Junhoe stood up and grabbed my hand before he dragged us out of the fast food chain.

I guess this is gonna be a long dream after all.


End file.
